


The Legacy: Forever More

by novarami19



Series: The Warriors Of Youth [4]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black - Black Veil Brides (Music Video), Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarami19/pseuds/novarami19
Summary: Sixteen years after the New Year's Day, the Legion of the Black is repeatedly attacked and Legionnaires have gone missing. The Wild Ones find themselves at odds, once again fighting against F.E.A.R.But this time, they're up against something far worse...The Serpent Matriarch herself.The myth the Wild Ones once did not take seriously now threatens everything they and the Legion stand for.Will the Legion defeat her, the Reaper, and their ever-growing army of Shadows?••• Book 4 in the Warriors of Youth Series •••(Must be read after The Legacy, in lieu of spoilers in the Prologue)





	1. Prologue

**Andy's POV**

**~~**   
** _ [Flashback] _ **   
_After we laid her body to rest, Jinxx opened his palm, fire engulfing it._

_The twins began to cry in Ashley's arms._

_Everyone bowed their heads._

_Tears fell down my cheeks, and I fell to the ground screaming for her to come back._

_Jinxx let a drop of fire fall from his hand, and soon enough Amity's body lit up in flames._

And then I lost it all, and who can save me now?

_Jake started to sing a song:_

"All the graves of the ones remembered,

In a desert we call home

All the slaves of the cold December,

Find a voice to call their own"

_CC then began to sing:_

"Stand up we are united

In the eyes of the greater storm..."

_Then Ash, then Jinxx, then the whole Legion joined in._

"Light up we are united

This world will be reborn..."

_Then I joined in:_

"In five, four, three, two, one!

This is New Year's Day

(So rise from the ashes)

Faith will find our way

(Like lightning crashes)

We'll keep marching on and on and on

It's New Year's Day!

So rise from the ashes!"

_And when the song finished, I spoke up:_

_"Let us remember this day as the first New Year's Day, a new beginning, a new dawn."_

_It was then that I realized, we never got the chance to name the girls._

_I decided then and there that the older twin would be, Dawn, for she represents a new beginning, for the Legion and I._

_And the other? Evangeline, for the Fallen Angel named Eve Black, Amity's guide to her escape from the Sanctuary a few years ago._

_We lifted our heads to the sky, to remember the Legacy of the Psyche, our most precious Fallen Angel._

_Me? I was remembering my wife, the mother of my--_our_\--baby girls._

Amity Mynver-Biersack,

I will always love you more than I can ever scream...

** _ [End of flashback] _ **   
** _ ___________________ _ **


	2. The Life Ahead Of Me

**Andy's POV**

**~~**  
**[The Next Morning]**  
"Andy? Hey Andy. Dude, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see CC standing over me. I turned over to wake Amity but was met with an empty spot on the bed. Then, the events of the past couple of days came rushing back to me and I felt tears running down my face.

"She's gone..." I said, shaking.

He nodded, when suddenly a baby's cry pierced through the silence. I wiped away the tears while heading to the crib to pick up a crying Eve. I cradled her in my arms and tried to calm her with no success.

"Let _me_ try to cheer her up," said CC.

I nodded and handed him Eve.

"Hey, I was right! She really _does _look like you. She has the eyes and everything!"

I hadn't noticed her eyes until he pointed it out. I looked over and saw her blue eyes as clear as the sky.

"Guess you're right," I said.

"Hi little baby! It's your Uncle CC! What's wrong?"

I smiled at his attempt to cheer her up as I tried to tap into her thoughts. Then it came to me, _she's hungry._

"CC, she's hungry. Can you go get Juliet?"

He nodded, handing back Eve and running out to get Juliet.

I rubbed Eve's back in circles and held her close. I closed my eyes and thought of Amity. Memories of our time together became known, beginning with the day I brought her to the Camp and ending with me bringing the girls home for the first time.

Our wedding day and the day I found out that two little girls were going to join our family really did tug on my heartstrings.

"Andy?!"

Juliet's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"In the bedroom!" I called out.

She walked in, put down a duffel bag and stood next to me.

"Oh, she's crying."

"She's hungry but I don't know what to do."

Juliet took Eve from my arms and sat on the bed.

"Could you please grab a warm bottle and bib from the bag?"

I nodded and opened the bag. Seeing the bottle and bib, I grabbed both and took them to her.

"How'd you get the stuff?" I asked as I watched her feed my daughter.

"Jinxx can conjure things, remember? I asked him if he could help with your necessities, and he did."

Eve downed an entire bottle and Juliet cleaned her up and handed her back to me.

"Now, you're gonna burp her. Have her resting over your shoulder and pat her back until you hear her," she instructed me.

I did as she asked and a few minutes later, I hear a burp.

"Aw, just like Jake!" I exclaimed.

Juliet laughed at my comment.

"See? You did it!"

"Thank you," I told her, as Dawn woke up.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[3 weeks after NYD]**  
"How do you do this again?!" I cried, looking down at a smiling Dawn. Silly girl keeps mocking me. Maybe not, I still can't understand her.

"Dude, it's just a simple diaper change. You can do it," said Ashley, playing with Eve, making faces at her and making her shriek with joy.

"Should I get Juliet? I don't know...," I said, still trying to remember how to change a diaper.

"She's been trying to help you for the last couple of weeks and you still can't figure out how to manage diaper changes?"

"Oh hush, I can do it!"

_You can do this, shouldn't be that hard,_ I thought to myself.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Told you it wasn't that hard!" Said Ash as Eve started falling asleep in his arms.

"Guess it wasn't. Thank you Uncle Ashley!" I laughed.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[One month after NYD]**  
_Jinxx, could you watch the girls for me?, _I asked telepathically.

_Sure thing, _He replied_, but why? Not to be rude or anything._

_It's just one of those days..._

\--------------  
I went to the Chapel's throne room.

I was sitting on the throne which had a Legion flag behind it and a stone lion on each side. There were also stone pillars along the walls.

I remembered taking some bottles from the alcohol stash Ashley had (not so secretly) hidden. I opened one and then everything became a blur.

When I had come to, the room was a mess. Broken bottles were everywhere, too many to count. Dust and pieces of the stone pillars and statues littered the ground. I wondered what happened but got my answer when I looked down at my hands.

They had cuts, were bleeding slightly and were covered with the stone dust. My eyes stung from the tears, I felt exhausted.

_I did this..._

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[3 years after NYD]**  
Dawn ran around the dorm, Evangeline chasing her, Jake waited for the right moment and tackled the girls, the three of them ending up in a pile on the floor.

"Jake! Be more careful with the girls, I don't want them ending up like CC," I joked.

CC looked up, "Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing, you're just...wild."

"Awesome!"

Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and I laughed at his comment.

Eve and Dawn looked so confused which made us laugh even more.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[5 years after NYD]**

I was back in the throne room.

I missed her so _much _that it hurt to even _think_ of her.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I did the only thing I could...

"_I ruled the world._  
_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground._  
_I laid the gods to rest._  
_I held the key to the kingdom._  
_Lions guarding castle walls._  
_Hail the king of death._

_Then I lost it all_  
_Dead and broken._  
_My back's against the wall._  
_Cut me open._  
_I'm just trying to breathe,_  
_Just trying to figure it out_  
_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._  
_I said, "Then I lost it all."_  
_And who can save me now?_

_I stood above_  
_Another war,_  
_Another jewel upon the crown._  
_I was the fear of men._

_But I was blind._  
_I couldn't see the world there right in front of me._  
_But now I can... (yeah)_

_'Cause I lost it all_  
_Dead and broken._  
_My back's against the wall._  
_Cut me open._  
_I'm just trying to breathe,_  
_Just trying to figure it out_  
_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._  
_I said, "Then I lost it all."_  
_Who can save me now?_  
_(oh)_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)_  
_Can't you see (can't you see it) that we all fall down sometimes? (oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh yeah)_  
_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)_  
_(Can't you see, yeah) Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)_  
_Yeah_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes_  
_Yeah"_

I broke down and cried for what seemed like forever.

Then, I heard my daughters playing outside and laughing.

It filled me with so much love that I was suddenly confused. I was torn between moving on and drowning my sorrows out with Deviant's stash.

_No. No more. For Dawn and Eve..._

_And for Amity._

I stood up and headed outside.

It was like my burdens were lifted when I heard my daughters call my name.

"Daddy!" They shrieked in their little high pitched voices.

"How are my little girls?"

"Good, Dad!" Said Dawn, "Eve and I are playing a game, you wanna play too?"

"Sorry Sweetie, but Daddy's busy right now. Where's your Uncle Jinxx?"

"He's with Uncie CeeCee!" Said Eve.

"Okay, so I'm going with your Uncle Jinxx. Stay safe, if and when you see anything bad, go straight to your Auntie Juliet, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!"

Just as I left, a cold feeling overcame me. I looked around but saw nothing.

_I wonder what it could be..._


	3. In Shackles Of Misery As Time Flies

**Andy's POV**

**~~**  
**[7 years after NYD]**

"Dad! Eve took my jacket!"

"Liar! It's my jacket. Daddy don't believe her!"

I laughed, Dawn was the spitting image of her mother. She was way too hyper way too often, brown hair and eyes to match, that warming smile, and sassy when she wants to be.

On a side note, Jinxx has been trying to teach her to play the violin and she's now somewhat skilled at it.

On the other hand, Evangeline was a Mini-Me of--well me. Her black hair and blue eyes were mine; a sweetheart but could kick your ass if she felt like it. I heard her singing to the ashes of her mom one day, I didn't interrupt her, I just watched from afar. She sings beautifully.

"Evangeline, give Dawn her jacket back. I have yours cause I was washing it. I'll go get it for you."

I went to the closet in my bedroom and grabbed her jacket. When I went back to where the girls were, a cold feeling--like the one before--surrounded me. I looked around again and could've sworn I saw something through the boarded up window. I looked out and saw nothing.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I heard Eve ask.

"Nothing dear, don't worry about it. Here's your jacket."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[14 years after NYD]**

"Dad? What's happening?" Asked Eve.

"Shadows, stay here and _be quiet_. I don't want to lose you two like I lost your mother," I told the twins, kissing them each on their forehead as they went inside the bunker in my bedroom..

Once I felt they were safe, I ran towards the other guys' dorm. Passing the Chapel, I saw as Juliet was being pulled out of the door by a Shadow. I used my telekinesis to send a wooden stake through the Shadow.

The Shadow screeched in pain, let go of Juliet and turned to ash.

"Thanks," she told me.

"No problem."

Before I could leave to help the Wild Ones, Juliet grabbed my shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned me around.

The twins were watching the whole time.

"Dad! You have powers?!" Yelled Dawn.

"What're you two doing here?! I told you both to stay in the bunker!" I scolded them.

"We wanted to help, Dad. Now answer her question," said Eve.

I sighed in frustration, "Yes, your uncles, aunt and I do.

"What about us?" Asked Evangeline.

"You'll get yours soon."

It was true.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

**[15 years after NYD]**

"Dad, look out!" I turned and saw Dawn throw herself in front of me just as a staff came at me.

I thought I had lost my daughter too, but I saw white and blue wings sprout from her back that protected her from harm. A strong wind threw the Shadow back and made it disappear.

I decided then and there, that in time, my daughters were to become Legionnaires.


	4. Control

**[2 month's later]**  
**Andy's POV**  
**~~**  
It took a while to get used to my daughters' gifts.

Dawn continued to amaze me in different ways as well as Evangeline.

Dawn learned how to fly and as it turns out, Evangeline's powers were based on her mother's ties to the Wild Ones' powers.

I was reminded of when Amity had us train her to use her powers.

As it was CC's turn to train them, he came to pick them up. I sent them off then when I shut the door I walked to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and stared at the urn on the desk I had moved from the living room area.

_I miss you, you know that right?_

I had wondered if the visions would be passed onto me for a long time. I had been getting nightmares for a while now. I saw the Serpent Matriarch and I felt cold. There was a familiar energy when I had the dreams. I could see the blackened eyes, they reminded me of the war paint that the Legion wears.

_Like black diamonds..._

I looked down at my wedding ring. The silver ring had changed these past 13 years. The diamonds had lost their shine, the silver band was scratched, dirt and sand covering its surface.

I hardly wear it anymore. Wearing it reminds me of how I failed as a husband.

I look back to the wedding and is constantly reminded of the vow I made.

_"I promise to protect you with my life, to care for you, and never leave your side, and to love you to the ends of the earth and back."_

I failed to protect her, I failed to love her...

_Who knows if I'll fail as a father too?_

I yelled and threw the ring onto the floor.

I sobbed and thought about what I could've done to prevent her death. I stood up and headed to the desk.

I ran my hand over the surface of the urn.

A curled design and 'A. Mynver-Biersack' written inside the Legion's symbol. Amity's ring was embedded into the urn, a detail that CC added on.

For a second, I had only read A. Biersack, but felt like a part of me had died alongside Amity.

I sighed and opened the drawer. There was still scattered paper inside. The words that had been scribbled on the papers had faded a bit. I picked up a piece I wrote for Amity.

One line had stood out from the rest: _Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die..._

I shoved the lyrics into the drawer and slammed it closed. I took a deep breath and forced myself from my thoughts.

"Prophet?! Hello?!"

I heard another voice before the door opened.

The girls were back.

I looked outside the boarded up window and saw the sundial Jinxx had recently added to the Camp. It was almost sunset.

I took another deep breath and went to meet up with CC.

"I brought my nieces back," said CC smiling.

"Thank you CC. Were you successful in training them?"

"They goofed off every other moment but they got it."

Dawn gave me a cheeky smile and faced her palms towards each other while closing her eyes.

Ice came from her hands and began to take a form; she made her own Legion charm.

"Ta-da!"

I smiled and looked to Eve.

She did something similar to her sister but with stone, and instead of a charm, she formed a small dagger. She looked up at me with pride in her eyes and a smile on her face.

CC's eyes widened as well as mine.

I facepalmed.


	5. The Call To Arms

**Dawn's POV**  
~~  
Eve and I walked towards the small building where the Wild Ones wanted to meet us at. 'Something important,' they had said. The building was near the mountain range on the outskirts of the Camp.

We entered and walked down a small flight of stairs and went through a _long _torch-lit hallway, I'm not exaggerating, it's really long.

When we got to the end of it, there was a door. We opened the door and entered a small room. There was another flight of stairs in the center.

We went up and there was a huge square room at the top. There were 5 pillars, 4 were made of stone and were on one side of the room. They each had a stage-like podium at the top and a sign. They each said, 'Deviant', 'Mystic', 'Destroyer', or 'Mourner'.

The pillar in the center was made of crystal and had a podium too. The sign on it said: 'Prophet'.

Suddenly, the door leading to the stairs closed and locked. I heard Dad's voice echo through the room.

"_The kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you. Not in a mansion of wood and stone, split a piece of wood, and God is there. Lift a stone, and you will find God_. Dawn and Evangeline Biersack, the Wild Ones have decided that you are to become Sisters In Arms, Legionnaires or better yet, _Wild Ones_."

Eve's eyes widened. My jaw dropped. Dad was on the pillar that said 'Prophet'.

"Dawn, what is your talent?" Asked Jinxx from the 'Mystic' pillar.

Even though my father already expected what was to come, I turned around and focused my energy to my back. I felt my wings expand, it felt like removing a warm blanket from your back.

I stretched my blue and white wings and slowly flapped them til I was floating slightly above the platform.

I spiraled and felt my body grow cold. I smiled and let myself fall. Once I landed kneeling, I placed my palms on the floor and saw ice spread.

I heard some gasps and then heard my Uncle Jinxx say, "Dawn, from this day forth, you will be known as the Angel, for your wings will create your Legacy and protect your fellow Brothers and Sisters in Arms."

I nodded.

_Angel. I like it. I'll make you proud Mom. I promise._

"Evangeline," called Uncle CC from the 'Destroyer' pillar, "What is your gift?"

Eve sat down on the ground. I immediately knew what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms.

"Use your powers to try and hurt her, it'll help," I told them, though they looked at me as if I was insane.

Though skeptical at first, Jinxx, Ashley, Dad, Jake and CC used their powers on her.

Jinxx's fireball flew towards Eve. She used her mind and manipulated the fire to surround her. CC's earth projectiles stopped in presence of Eve and did the same as the fire. The same happened with Jake's black mist, Ashley's wind and Dad's Telekinetic waves.

All of their powers flew around Eve and she absorbed them, she opened her eyes whose irises disappeared and then a burst of light filled the room. Eve then stood up and held out her hand. Fire, stone pebbles, mist, wind and hovered in her palm.

Many admired her gift. I felt as if people favored her over me.

_Hey! Don't talk to yourself like that,_ said Dad telepathically,_ You're both special._

I looked at him, he had a look on that told me he cared.

"Evangeline, you will be known as The Saviour, for your gift will help those who cannot save themselves."

She smiled.

_We're both going to help the Legionnaires, just like Dad told us about what Mom and Aunt Eve did._

"Welcome to the Legion of the Black, Wild Ones," said Dad.

We all cheered.

Then Dad spoke, "Join me, Wild Ones, in closing our ceremony, We are dirty and unclean, a Congregation of the unseen. Together we will set this world on fire...."

"This is the New Religion!" Yelled Eve and I.

"AMEN! You are dismissed."


	6. Life Of Danger

**Andy's POV**  
**~~**  
Walking out of the Congregation, a cold feeling came over me and I felt the urge to turn around.

So I did, and the Matriarch was behind me.

She slithered up to me and swung her staff. It made contact and I fell to the ground. The Matriarch smiled at me and, with her staff having wounded me, took some of my blood and infused it in a crystal.

"Dad!"

The Matriarch's head snapped up at the sound and she hissed. I looked up as well and saw Dawn fly towards us at full speed. She knocked the Matriarch away and helped me up.

"Angel, where's the rest of the Wild Ones? Where's _Saviour_?"

"She went to get them," she said, before grabbing on to me and launching us away just as the Matriarch lunged.

"Thank you," I told her.

_Prophet!_

I turned and saw the Wild Ones charge.

Destroyer raised boulders to create an obstacle between us and the Matriarch, Mystic threw fireballs and both Mourner and Saviour sent out a cloud of mist to reduce her visibility.

It wasn't enough.

Before I knew it, the Matriarch had Eve.

"Saviour!" I yelled.

Evangeline struggled to get out of her grip.

A memory of finding Amity's body flashed through my mind and I was overcome with anger.

I will _not_ lose my daughters!

I used my power and the Matriarch fell to the ground, dropping Eve in the process. I grabbed Eve and brought her back.

"You're okay," I sighed in relief.

"Prophet, we have to go _now_!" Yelled Mystic.

I grabbed Angel and Saviour's wrists and ran towards the Camp.

Mystic cast an illusion to make us seem invisible to the Matriarch's eyes.

We were lucky to even get out of there alive.

_She's too powerful...._

We got to the Camp and entered the Chapel. We closed the doors and collapsed on the pews.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Deviant.

We all turned to look at him.

"How is the Matriarch even here? I thought it was impossible. And what's with the sudden appearance?"

A thought crossed my mind; the cold presence I felt back there, it wasn't the first time.

"You're wrong, Deviant. It's not the first time, she's been here before."

The Wild Ones as well as my daughters turned to look at me.

"What do you mean, Prophet?" Inquired Mystic.

I sighed and told them about the cold feeling I got in the Matriarch's presence. I also told them about having felt it throughout the years since the twins were around 4 years old.

"Why did you keep this from us Prophet?!" Yelled Mystic, "Do you _know _just how important this was?!"

"I don't know! I didn't know it was tied to the Matriarch until today. Back then, I wasn't sure what to do, they're my only daughters and they're in danger and I just can't lose them!"

Tears of anger rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry," I rushed, standing up and heading to the Throne Room.

Once I got there, I headed to the window overlooking the Camp. I surveyed the borders to make sure the Matriarch couldn't find us. I saw a figure headed away from the Camp and saw it was her.

I sighed and went to sit on the throne.

Dark thoughts ran through my mind about what could've happened if the twins hadn't acted in time. They could've been taken from me just like their mother. Only this time, I'd have to watch their lives fade away.

I took deep breaths to steady my mind. Nothing's gonna happen. Hopefully.

I heard the door open but I didn't look up. I heard footsteps get closer, but I ignored them.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me. And tears fell down my face. I looked up. Dawn and Eve were there.

"Thanks Dad," said Dawn, "You're always making sure nothing happens to us."

Eve nodded

"I know I'm a bit overbearing, but I just need to know you two are safe. Because it was being away from your mother that caused _that_ to happen to her, it'd kill me to see the same thing happen again."

They helped me off the throne.

"We should try to find a way to defeat the Matriarch. That way, F.E.A.R is done for. Right? We'll help of course!" Suggested Evangeline.

"Just know, it'll be dangerous. But seeing as you both have your mother's spirit, there's no point in me telling you otherwise."

"Then lets go! We have a lot to do!" Exclaimed Dawn, heading towards the doors with her sister.

I chuckled and followed them.


	7. Family

**Dawn's POV**  
~~  
I couldn't sleep, the dream I had was bugging me. Ever since the thing with the Matriarch, I've been thinking about my mom.

"There's something on your mind and I know because it causes you pain. You know you can tell me anything."

I got up from my bed and peeked through the door. Dad looked at my Aunt Juliet and sighed.

"I just feel so empty, even with the girls, I still feel that way. I miss her so much it hurts, sixteen years and it still hurts."

She smiled sadly, "Maybe I could help? Somehow? I'm just tired of seeing you this way."

Dad then leaned in and kissed her, she seemed surprised then kissed back.

_How could he do this to our mother?_

_To us?_

I got angry and barged in, "Dad, what are you doing?!"

They quickly separated.

"Dawn?! What're you doing up? It's late and you should be asleep," rushed Dad.

"Why should I? Is it so you can replace Mom with my 'aunt' Juliet?!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady," he said sternly.

"What would Mom say if she was here and saw this? What would she do-"

"But she's not here!" Yelled Dad, I could see tears in his eyes, "She's gone and I know she's not coming back so don't you tell me she is because you hadn't been the one to carry her body and watch as the Mystic and Mourner had her cremated in front of the entire Legion!"

His words and the way he had yelled them made me hold back tears. I shook my head disapprovingly at him then ran towards the front door.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
**Andy's POV**  
**~~**  
_I fucked up._

Through my tear blinded vision, I could see Dawn look at me disappointingly and run out of the house.

_Amity will always love you, as you do her, but what we just did isn't right, _said Juliet telepathically, _Even though you're a widow, you're still a married man._

"I have to go," she said, grabbing her things and heading to the door.

"I'm sorry," I called to her.

"I know you are."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
**CC's POV**  
**~~**  
I was on my way to Andy's dorm when I saw Dawn run out wiping her eyes.

_Jeez, I wonder what happened..._

I then saw Juliet walk out.

Oh shit, don't tell me he did something stupid.

I turned and ran after Dawn.

I followed her out of the Camp and I saw her heading to the forest. My worry grew as she disappeared. Entering the forest, I heard rustling and followed that. I heard stone being moved when I recognized where I was. I headed towards a cave from long ago and saw the stone was moved.

I sighed knowing I found her.

I entered and saw her huddled in a corner, crying.

I took a step and was met with a circle of ice

"Who's there?" She asked, looking up with puffy eyes.

My heart broke a little seeing how hurt she was.

"It's your Uncle CC."

The ice disappeared.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you after seeing you run out of your dorm. When I lost track of you I realized where I was and knew where you would've gone."

"Oh."

I sat down next to her and gave her one of my signature CC hugs.

"Let me tell you a story. Before you were born, your mom wanted me to show her around the Camp. When we got back, your dad and the others had a party for me on my birthday. Even though we ended up having to fight Shadow versions of ourselves, it was pretty fun."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I asked, giving her a noogie.

"She practically babysat you!" she burst into a fit of giggles.

I joined in as well and after a while, I hugged her harder.

"Don't be sad Dee, if you want to stay here I can make some stuff for you."

She nodded.

I made a small bed and a fire pit for her.

"I guess I have to see myself off, get some rest and I'll get you in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

I walked out of the cave, putting the stone back but left a small opening and walked back to the Camp.

_I need to talk to Andy..._


	8. Where We Went Wrong

**CC's POV**  
**~~**  
I went back to Camp and headed towards Andy's dorm.

When I arrived, I knocked pretty hard.

No answer.

_Andy, I'm outside. Are you home?_

I heard something behind me. I prepared myself for the worst and went towards the sound.

"Angel?"

I turned a corner and saw Andy looking around. He appeared worried to the point he was shaking a bit.

"Prophet," I called.

He jumped. "C-Destroyer?"

I got closer, "What're you doing here? I thought you were at your dorm."

He looked up at me, "Angel's gone. I did something stupid and she left and now I'm worried about where she is but I can't—I can't find her. I made a mistake—it's all because of—"

"DUDE! Calm down. I know where she is, but we need to talk. Just, not out here."

He nodded and led me back to his dorm. We went inside and into his room.

"You know where Dawn is?"

"Yeah, she's someplace special right now. I'm gonna get her in the morning."

He hugged me, "Thank you CC. To be completely honest, I was scared thinking about the possible things that could happen."

"What happened? Why'd she run?"

He sighed, "Juliet was here and we were talking and me feeling like shit after the whole Matriarch thing. I just kissed her and—well, I was stupid."

"Amity would've been the one to run out if she was here, but still, it was wrong to do. Besides, it's almost the twins' birthdays anyways. Don't make them or yourself feel worse then you already feel."

He got up, "You're right. Hopefully Dawn'll forgive me."

I nodded, "Well, it's late so I better get going. We all have things to do in the morning."

"Goodnight CC, and thanks again."

"Night. No problem."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

When I woke up, I went to the cave to get Dawn.

I opened the stone and saw Dawn curled up in her wings.

_I wonder if she does that at home, _I thought.

I gently shook her, "Dawn. Angel, wake up."

She opened her eyes a bit. "CC?"

"Yeah, let's get you back home. Okay?"

She nodded and sat up, her wings returning into her back.

"Okay."

We walked back and saw Evangeline sitting outside on the Chapel's stairs. She looked up and a smile formed when she saw us.

"Dawn!" She hugged her tightly. "You weren't in our room, and you usually wake me up. I was worried. Where were you?"

"I'm okay though sis. Next time, I'll tell you where I'm going."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	9. Rendezvous With A Fallen Angel

**Jake's POV**  
**~~**  
Something was wrong.

I sat up in my bed. I closed my eyes and focused on the problem.

_I saw a small detail, cursive letters, they spelled out:_

_A. Mynver-Biersack_

_It was written within the pentacharm, the _Legion _symbol._

** _The Psyche_ **

My eyes shot open. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and headed for Andy's dorm.

"Andy!"

I banged on the door and waited. Impatiently, but I waited. A very sleepy Andy opened the door.

"Dude, it's early as fuck in the morning, the girls are still asleep, what are you doing here?" Andy rubbed his temples which were hidden under his messy hair.

"Something's wrong, I don't know what but it has to do with...  
_Her._"

Andy was suddenly wide awake. He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What kind of problem involves my _wife_?"

"That's the thing. I told you I don't know. If it were about anything else, Jinxx would've come and told you. Wait--" A very bad possibility popped into my head, "_Shit_."

"What?" Asked Andy, letting go of me.

I hesitated a little.

"I'm the Mourner, right? I communicate with the deceased."

"Fuck..." The idea clicked in his head.

"Yeah, she's trying to tell us something. The only way to know is to bury her ashes--"

"--With Eve Black, the Messenger," he finished.

"Yeah," I said.

"We'll discuss this later, you want to come in?"

"I suppose."

We talked about how Amity had never told us where she buried Eve but I told Andy that Jinxx and I could use our powers to try to find her.

We waited til later to go. Once Jinxx arrived, we made a connection to Eve and she gave me a location.

Andy, Ash, CC, Jinxx and I left in search of her tomb, taking Amity's urn with us. After a while, we realized she was buried close to the Sanctuary, dangerously close.

A boulder stood there, acting as a beacon. It was here.

A hidden door revealed itself to us.

Everyone else passed through. However, when I was going to enter, the urn didn't go in.

I pulled with all my might and a force sent me flying out the door and into the sand. The urn fell and opened, ashes spilling everywhere.

Andy went to help put the ashes back into the urn but stopped, eyes wide.

I followed his gaze. I picked up an ash and studied it, when I turned it over, the F.E.A.R insignia could be faintly seen if you held it to the light.

The ashes had a different texture.

_These were the remains of a Shadow..._

I felt like an idiot when I remembered that Shadow ashes were like butchered paper and cremated people ashes were almost powdery.

_How did I not notice this years ago?!_

Blinded by sorrow, the Amity we found dead years ago wasn't her.

Who knows what could've happened to her? If we didn't find her that day, what had gone on the night of the New Years Day.

_Andy...? _I told him, _she might still be alive._

_I know, _said Andy, _but where would she be?_

I released the ashes into the desert and followed the others into Eve's Resting Place.

I felt my power grow stronger the deeper we went.

We gathered around Eve's coffin.

"Woah!" Said Ash, "Your eyes are glowing!"

I looked into the crystal-clear lake and saw my eyes had completely turned white.

A white aura surrounded the coffin and a light blinded us.

When the light faded, a dark winged figure was sitting on the coffin.

_Eve Black, the Messenger..._

"Hello Mourner, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said, giggling slightly.

"Why did I get the premonition of Amity's 'remains'?"

"I gave you that to tell you her soul needs rescuing."

"She's gone, so what does that mean?" Asked Andy.

"Can't tell you that, sorry. But I can tell you this..."

"Yeah?"

"How much time has passed since your last visit to the Void?"

"16 years, why?"

"My suspicions are right, something's gone wrong. The Psyche would've been able to give you her visions even after death. She hasn't been spotted upstairs either. You _need_ to break into the Sanctuary and see what's cooking on their side."

She began to fade.

"How soon?" Asked Jake.

"When you're _all_ ready. Prophet, that means your daughters as well."

And with that, she left.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Returning to the Camp, we each went to do our own things. I still had some doubts, though. I then went to get the Wild Ones together at the Congregation.

I lit the fire and waited.

"Mourner, what happened?"

I saw the others at their podiums.

"When are we going to put together a plan to 'save the Psyche's soul'? The Messenger seemed pretty urgent when she told us."

"We can do that here," said Mystic, "It seems that the Matriarch finally shows herself after the Psyche disappears. Perhaps her soul and power were used to bring the Matriarch here, almost like a sacrifice."

"But what about the missing Legionnaires? These past attacks have resulted in some of our Brothers and Sisters in Arms disappearing. Does the Matriarch have something to do with this?" Declared Deviant.

"I say, let's gather our ranks and storm the Sanctuary. We're bound to get an answer," proposed Destroyer.

"Let's not put the remaining fighters at risk. What if just the Wild Ones went? We'd have our strongest at the front lines and Healer can take care of those at the Camp," I suggested.

"I'm not risking Angel and Saviour's lives! What about just the five of us?"

"The Messenger said, 'your daughters as well' Prophet. We have no choice, and besides, they're Wild Ones too. You can't keep them from harm forever. It's the truth but they'll be with us, together," Mystic assured.

Andy nodded in defeat.

"We'll need time to gather our strength then. Should we attack in two weeks?" I proposed.

Everyone nodded.

"It's decided then," said Prophet, "Wild Ones, you're dismissed."


	10. Gearing Up For The Fight

**[A week later]**  
**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
We worked hard to prepare Dawn and Eve for the battle to come. They showed an effort to grow their powers and they've made us proud.

Dawn learned to do many things with her wings and Eve managed to create powerful attacks by pairing our powers into strong combinations.

We thought about what we'd need to do to defeat the Matriarch. Jake suggested maybe an instrument of power is what contained the Psyche's soul or maybe even the Matriarch's power.

We went through many different possibilities but decided to go for the staff.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
**[1 more week later]**

We were soon ready to depart.

I told my daughters that if anything went wrong, to make a run for it back to the Camp. That no matter what, I wanted them alive.

______________  
**Eve/Saviour's POV**  
**~~**  
The day had come to kill the Matriarch. Dad had said nothing about it.

As the Wild Ones got ready to leave, worry hung in the air.

Worry that our mission will fail...

"Prophet!" I called.

Dad turned around.

"What is it Saviour?"

I hugged him. He seemed surprised but hugged back.

"We'll be careful Dad, even if we seem reckless sometimes, we'll always make it back."

He smiled and we began our journey.

Just as we were at the outskirts of the Camp, a scream was heard and we heard Healer's voice.

_Wild Ones! The Matriarch, she's here!_

We ran as fast as we could back to the Camp and were terrified about what we might find. But there in front of the Chapel, was Healer in the Serpent's grip.

We watched as blood was drawn from her and fused into a crystal. That was when we were spotted. The Matriarch threw Healer to the side and came at us.

I threw disks of fire at her, dodging her attacks. I saw Dad, my sister and uncles attacking as well.

It was only a matter of time before I was taken in her grasp.

I felt pain on the side of my neck and felt something cold. I felt something happen, but I didn't know what.

A pair of wings was all I saw before I felt myself hit the ground.

"Get your sister and Healer to the Chapel now Angel," yelled Dad over the commotion.

"I'm fine! Let's get her out of here though," I said, glaring at the Matriarch. I spotted another crystal and decided to try and stop all of this.

The Matriarch kept coming at us. She soon acquired multiple crystals of everyone else's blood.

I called upon all of the Wild Ones' powers and created a vortex that I lost control of.

I kept trying to stop the vortex but nothing was working.

Jinxx grabbed my hand and pointed them towards the vortex.

I saw his eyes turn a bright blue and glow. The vortex soon caved in on itself and disappeared.

The Matriarch was gone.

What were we gonna do now?

"Saviour, that was extremely reckless! You could've _hurt_ someone!" Yelled Jinxx.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted this to be over. Look at what happened, she has our blood now. That might mean something!"

Jinxx's face softened.

"Just, don't ever do that again. For the safety of us all."

I nodded.


	11. Day of Sorrow

**Dawn/Angel's POV**  
**~~**  
It's been two weeks since our unsuccessful attempt to kill the Matriarch.

I sat with Eve on the Chapel steps. We always liked to sit here and watch the other Legionnaires do what they needed to do.

"We'll be 16 this year right? I lost count," she confessed, carving out yet another heart on the wood beside her with the same sharp rock she kept under the bottom stair.

"Yeah," I replied, watching her, "In two days I think. But remember, we can't mention it to Dad right now. Because of Mom."

"I know. But isn't the New Year's Day supposed to be in four days though?"

"Don't you remember what Uncle Ashley said? He told us that the Shadows attacked the Camp the night we were born. They just found her two days after."

"None of it makes sense though," she threw the rock into the small clearing, "Why Mom? Why any of this?! Why us?!"

I saw tears slide down my sister's cheek and threw my arms around her in a hug.

"I don't know, but that's why we need to get rid of the Matriarch. To 'save Mom's soul.'"

"I honestly wonder what happened that night. We were too young to remember."

"Me too sis."

**~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~**   
**[2 Days Later]**

That morning, Eve and I went to the falls. We washed up and climbed to the top of the rock face.

We sat and watched the Camp. I took two apples out of a pocket in my shawl and gave one to Eve.

She ignited the stems.

"Happy 16th to us," I smiled somberly.

"Happy 16th," she mimicked.

We blew out the flames and pulled out the stems.

We ate the apples and kept our gaze on the Camp when a voice was heard.

"Angel, Saviour, what are you guys doing up there?"

It was Uncle Jake.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Eve.

He gave us a look, and we remembered his powers as the Mourner.

"Answer my question, we were all looking for you two."

"We've come up here every year since we were 10, why is it a surprise?" Said Eve.

"Because only you two knew that. Just, come down from there. Your dad's looking for you two."

I nodded and extended my wings, handing Eve my apple. I picked her up and flew us down to Jake.

"He usually spends this morning really sad, why is he looking for us?" I asked.

"I have a feeling this year's going to be different," he answered, a hint of a smile on his face.

He walked us back to the Camp and headed towards our uncles' dorm.

He opened the door and was met with the rest of the Wild Ones. Even Dad was there, a sad smile on his face.

"Surprise!" Yelled CC, giving us a big hug.

"Happy Birthday you two," smiled Jake.

Everyone gave us a hug. And the two of us proceeded to give our dad a hug.

"How's my girls?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"We're fine...you remembered today," said Eve looking at the ground.

"I always remember today, I just remember two versions of it. Two different feelings too."

"Dawn! Eve! Come here, I want to give you guys something," said Uncle CC.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
After the girls went with CC, Jinxx came up to me.

"I'm a shitty dad," I said as he sat down.

"Don't think about her right now, live in the moment, your daughters need you. You've always spent the morning of their birthday in the Throne Room. You told me you quit for them. Now you have to move on. Besides, with the whole 'save her soul' thing, she's technically still out there. But you need to focus on the happier aspect of this day, your daughters."

He then got up and left.

I sat in my own thoughts for a couple minutes then decided to take his advice.

Amity might not be here anymore but our daughters were and they were all that mattered. I looked up and saw Eve laughing as she tried to wrestle out of one of CC's bear hugs.

I laughed and I felt things would get better.

I got up and gave Dawn a big old hug. We then enjoyed the day, no Shadows in sight.

Though I realized then that nothing ever happened on this day.

I dismissed the thought and lived in the moment.


	12. Illusions of the Heart

**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
"Andy."

_I was in front of the Chapel. It was nighttime and the sounds of the desert filled my ears._

_But it was strange because there were no animals. The others and I could only find them in the forested area that was far from the Camp._

_"Andy!"_

_I turned and saw Amity. She disappeared around a corner._

_I followed her around but I noticed new buildings in the Camp. I turned to look behind me and noticed I wasn't in the Camp anymore. I was in the Sanctuary..._

_"Dad!"_

Eve and Dawn were staring at me. I was cold.

"What happened?"

"Look around you, you started sleepwalking."

I was halfway between the Sanctuary and the Camp. The others were running towards us.

"What was that about?" Asked Jake, crouching down to catch his breath.

"The Psyche, she was in my dream. She was running but I couldn't catch her," I explained, feeling dazed still.

"C'mon Dad, let's go back to Camp," said Dawn.

I nodded and let my daughters take my hands and walk me back to our dorm.

"Is it alright with you if I did an experiment while you sleep?" Asked Mystic, "I just need to test a theory."

"Yeah Jinxx, go ahead," I replied, entering my room.

The twins said goodnight and went back to bed as it was late at night. The others soon followed, leaving Jinxx and I alone.

"I'll wait an hour on the couch and then I'll start," he said, already sitting down.

I assumed he guessed my answer was 'okay' so I went right to bed.

I dreamt about a life where F.E.A.R never took control. I ended up marrying Juliet and Evangeline was our only daughter. I looked for Dawn but couldn't find her. I saw a pair of tearful brown eyes watching me and I knew immediately that I'd found my missing daughter. The world around me disappeared and I was suddenly staring at the ceiling of my room.

I sat up and took note that Jinxx had left and that it was morning. I took a deep breath and went to the twins' room. I knocked softly and opened the door carefully.

I saw them both still asleep on the huge mattress holding hands. Dawn had a wing covering Eve as if to protect her and I felt tears welling up. I was relieved that I wasn't dreaming. I walked over to them and sat on the bed.

"Time to wake up you two, good morning," I said softly while ruffling Eve's hair.

Dawn was the first one up, "Morning Dad, did you sleep okay?"

"I did sweetheart. What about you?"

"I did, even with you sleepwalking n stuff."

I smiled and stood up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to your Uncle Jinxx. After that, I'll bring you two some food and then I want to take you two somewhere, that okay?"

The two nodded.

I then left and went to the guys' dorm.

I knocked the code on the door and Jinxx opened it. He pulled me in quickly before I could even say 'good morning'.

"What's wrong Jinxx?" I asked, after we entered his room.

"What kind of dreams have you been having lately?" He questioned.

"Well, strange ones. Ones where life was different, other with Amity in them. And all pretty frightening in a sense," I answered.

"Lie down," He said, I did so.

He nodded and then went to the desk he had and brought back a small fluorescent purple stone. He lit a small flame over the stone and it began to glow a blueish color.

He placed the stone on my forehead and my senses blurred. After a few seconds, he poured what seemed like water over my forehead. Then sprinkled something like sand and ash over it.

His hand began to glow and his eyes faded into white. I felt something happened and Jinxx washed everything off.

He gasped and grabbed a mirror shard and handed it to me.

I looked at my reflection and saw a symbol on my forehead. It looked like a snake winding in a figure 8 path

"I don't know what this means. Veronyx is gone, something went wrong with Amity's de-...._soul_ and you can't go into the Void, I don't know what options there's left."

An extremely risky idea popped into my head.

"You could probably send me into the Void, Jinxx. Your magic is strong enough to summon Veronyx which gives a possibility to somehow make contact with Amity's soul to send me into the Void."

"It's risky as hell, but I'll go get Jake."

He left and I picked the mirror shard up. I looked at the mark more closely and an image flashed across my eyes.

The Matriarch.

I turned and looked through the window and saw a flash of brown hair and eyes along with a dark red, snake-like figure.

I knew those eyes.

I quickly got up and yelled into the dorm.

"Wild Ones! We need to go _now_!"

I left the dorm passed by a storage tent, grabbed some fruit and ran back to my own dorm and to my daughters.

"Girls, we have to go. The Matriarch's back. We need to stop her and this is our chance."

They nodded and once they were ready, we left and met up with the others.

"Prophet, what happened?" Asked Ashley.

"I saw the Matriarch. And _her_." I said.

We ran to the outskirts of the Camp and we saw the Matriarch. She disappeared and we saw the Sanctuary staring us in the face.

"I guess that's where we need to go," said CC.

I nodded and we headed there quickly.

We got to the entrance and we were surrounded by Shadows.

We fought them but they kept multiplying, and soon we were outnumbered. We surrendered and were taken into the Sanctuary.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We were taken to a room at the top of the Sanctuary. As we passed the prisoners of F.E.A.R, they kept whispering 'Serpent' as if to warn us.

We all knew what was coming.

When we arrived, we were met with the Reaper and the Matriarch herself.

"Where's the Psyche?!" I yelled at him.

The Reaper smiled and left without saying a word, the Shadows following after him.

The Matriarch's black eyes were on us, and black blood, or at least what seemed like it, oozed from her mouth which was twisted into a smile.

She shrieked and began to attack.


	13. Serpent's Chamber

**Eve****/Saviour****'s POV**  
**~~**  
The Matriarch attacked and we all scattered. Everyone turned themselves into targets to draw the Serpent's attention.

She moved frantically trying to figure out who to attack first. She shrieked and used her staff to make doubles of herself.

_Since when can she do that?! _I thought.

_Since she got all of our blood in crystals, _said Mystic sourly.

_Mystic! Chill out, we couldn't have prevented it anyways, _said Mourner.

"Saviour look out!"

One of the doubles swung their tail at me, I narrowly dodged it when I jumped out of the way.

I avoided most of her attacks luckily. I swung mist and fire at her face, hoping to blind her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a double attacking Dad. He went down and just as I was sure she'd kill him, she hesitated and released him, lunging at Angel instead.

Angel was quick enough to spread her wings in front of her just as the Matriarch got to her.

I heard her scream as the force of the impact threw them to opposing sides of the room.

Angel got up first and extended her wings but yelled and grabbed at her back.

One of her wings were broken.

I heard a noise near me and looked down, the Matriarch's Shadow staff had clattered near my feet.

I looked to the Prophet.

_Help me break it! _I told him.

We used our telekinetic powers to lift the staff into the air and break it in half.

The doubles disappeared and the true Matriarch eyed us with hatred and came for us when I heard Dad's voice in my head.

_The sigil on her chest. I've seen it before._

I looked and saw a snake wound in an infinity like pattern. It was faint but there if you really looked. I decided to go for it and burn it. Hopefully, that'll stop her.

I converged all of the Wild Ones' powers and released a white light, temporarily blinding her in the dark room.

_Saviour, I might know what to do but you need to just go with it._

I looked at the Mystic and nodded. He began to chant something and suddenly a ring of bright red fire surrounded her, it seemed like a spell.

His eyes burned white and I heard his voice again.

_Burn the sigil!_

A blue fire engulfed my hand and I ran towards her, putting my hand on it. It smudged like ash and the Matriarch hissed in agony and her body began to change form.

The horns separated from the bright red hair, then became ash as a black hair color flooded the red, and the serpent tail had disappeared by the time a brown hair color overtook the black. The black eyes became white, a brown iris appearing.

The snake had shedded its skin.

The figure collapsed on the ground. Dad squinted and ran towards the figure and reaching it, he fell onto his knees and held the figure close.

The other Wild Ones just watched as he muttered a single word.

"**Amity."**


	14. Bloodline Legacy

**Jake/Mourner's POV**  
**~~**  
"Amity..." 

I watched as Andy picked up her limp and pale body and held it close. CC and I could see him crying since we were closest to him. The twins however, were on the other side of the large room.

"Prophet," I put a hand on his shoulder, "We need to go _now._ The Shadows and the Reaper will come back."

He nodded, wiped his eyes and stood up carefully with Amity in his arms.

"She's finally coming home," he smiled.

We hurried to the doors but we couldn't open them. Amity's hand shifted and the doors opened.

_What happened to her all those years ago? _I wondered.

We attacked the two Shadows guarding the doors but before we could go any further, Mystic stopped us.

"We can't all leave like this, they'll see us."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I'll cast a spell that disguises us as Shadows."

We all silently agreed. He then grabbed Saviour's hand and mumbled something under his breath, causing their eyes to glow bright blues, then we all became Shadows. To distinguish ourselves from F.E.A.R's Shadows, we all had a mark on our palms in the shape of the Legion's pentacharm.

We quickly weaved our way downward, through the Sanctuary, running into the occasional Shadow. Once we got to the Dungeon, Mystic turned us back.

We ran through the Dungeon, freeing the Legionnaires we passed by. When we got to the door, we opened it and everyone ran out, back towards the Camp.

As we hurried through the Wasteland, with the light from the sun, I noticed the twins looked confused. I knew why but waited until we returned to Camp.

We arrived and made a beeline to the Medical Tent where Healer was, with many Legionnaires in tow. The eight Wild Ones went in.

Andy placed Amity on the wooden bed and I noticed she looked very different. Her once long dark brown hair was now cut to her shoulders, her Legionnaire clothes were tattered, and her war paint was smeared and faded. And of course, she looked older.

"Dad?" Asked Dawn.

He turned to look at her.

"It's Mom, isn't it?"

With tears welling in his eyes again, he nodded. Dawn and Eve began to cry and soon Andy joined them as well. Ashley took them back to their dorm for a while. The others had to be shooed out by Juliet, but I stayed to take care of Amity.

A while later, Andy came in and sat next to her. When it got dark, he refused to leave his wife's side.

The following day, the twins joined him and it was the same with them too.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
**[The Next Morning]**  
**Amity's POV**  
~~  
I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was that my vision was no longer distorted.

_Was she gone?_

My hand then went instinctively to my stomach, and I felt tears in my eyes.

_My baby girls, I lost them._

I remembered only holding them once before Andy left with them that night. How long ago was that?

I didn't know where I was for a second until I recognized the layout of the 'room' I was in. I was back at the Camp.

But how? I'd just been in the Sanctuary.

I turned and saw that someone was lying next to me, their back turned to me. I wasn't afraid though, I felt my heart melt. There was only _one_ person I ever felt that around.

** _Andy..._ **

I shifted a little and saw his angelic face. I noted that he had pulled up another bed and set it next to mine.

I also saw 2 girls sleeping against each other on a bench. One of the girls had short black hair. I smiled and the girl opened her eyes.

_She reminds me of Andy._

"Hi," I smiled at her, "Are you new to the Camp, Sweetheart? I've never seen you before."

The girl began to cry.

"Oh...don't cry sweetie, come here."

The girl got up, careful not to wake up the other and went to curl up beside me. She then hugged me tightly and I returned the gesture.

Andy shifted and woke up a few minutes later.

"There's my girls," he said sleepily and with a smile.

I guess I looked confused because he furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath.

"_Shit_. Amity, this is Evangeline and that's Dawn over there. They're our baby girls."

My heart stopped when he said that.

Memories of the two baby girls I lost all those years ago flooded my mind. I realized I missed all those birthdays and milestones.

I looked at Dawn. I saw we shared the same features, yet she had Andy's facial structure. Eve was the opposite. She looked like Andy but with my roundish face.

"We never named them, did we?"

"No, I did though, two days after the attack--the New Years' Day. Dawn was named for the new beginning of the lives of the Legion and mine. Evangeline was named for Eve."

I felt myself tear up, "I'm so sorry."

Andy sat up, "What are you sorry about?"

"I was never there for you or our girls. Something happened that night. I was taken to the Tower Of Shadows and chained to a wall. Everyday for a month or so, they'd drag me to the Serpent's Chamber and expose me to some sort of incense for hours at a time, then took me back and re-chained me. It was horrible, I couldn't even tell how long I was in there. After the Transformation, it was like I was trapped in my own body. I fought off the Matriarch but could only control it for a few seconds. It's F.E.A.R's fault I couldn't see you grow up. Oh...you're both so beautiful."

"We got it from you," said a new voice.

_Dawn_.

"Oh, come here silly," said Andy.

Dawn got up and ran to get in on the first family group hug.

I noticed she had a bandage across her back.

_She's the Angel, she'll show you later, _said Andy.

I nodded

Finally. After 16 years, I was happy again.

We'd be a family again...


	15. Maternal Instincts

**Amity's POV**  
~~  
I stood up for the first time, very wobbly but sturdy. I took one step but fell.

"Psyche?! What are you doing up?" Healer asked helping me up.

"I feel fine, I just don't want to be bedridden any longer," I told her.

She nodded and called Andy over. When he got here, Juliet told him about my condition and he carried me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Home."

I felt my face light up when we reached our dorm. As we entered, I noticed that nothing changed, except there was a room I'd never seen before.

"Andy, that room over there--"

"It's the twins'. CC helped build it. They used to live in our room with me, but when they turned 8, I decided that they should have their own room."

"Oh. You know, it's strange, not having you around for 16 years. Now, we're together like it should have been."

"Agreed."

He sat me on the bed and he caught me up on the girls' lives. The shenanigans and such that went on.

Then, the door suddenly burst open, Eve barged in in a panic.

"Dad! Dawn's gonna try to fly!"

Andy bolted out of the room, I followed close behind.

Once we were outside, I saw my eldest daughter unwrap the bandage off her back, wincing a little. Then, blue and white wings sprouted from her back.

I guess she had injured them badly because the next thing I know, she screamed in pain and clawed at her back.

"Dawn! What did I tell you about letting your wings heal?!"

_She's the Angel..._

I went to help Andy patch up our daughter.

"Dad, it hurts."

"I _did _tell you not to use them while they healed."

"That's what I told her, did she listen to me? No, cause she's stubborn!"

"Evangeline! Do _not_ talk about your sister like that."

"But it's true, she never listens."

I decided to help.

"I want nothing more than for you two to stop fighting, okay Eve? Dawn?"

I turned around.

_She was gone._

"Where'd she go?! Andy?!"

"Calm down, this happened a lot when you...--you know--she'd run to avoid any arguments."

"Should I go find her?"

"You're her _mother_, do what _you_ think is best."

I immediately thought of looking through the 'throne room' window in the chapel. I then headed there.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I pushed open the heavy door and was met with a surprise. The room was dusty, glass and broken statues littered the ground, and bottles were everywhere, giving the room a thick smell of alcohol.

I gasped and fell into darkness.

________________

_I saw a time lapse of after the so-called New Year's Day._

_Andy had a breakdown and would spend time up here to drown his sorrows out with Ashley's stash._

_He took out his emotions on the stone pillars and statues, except for the lion statues on each side of the throne._

_I then saw him singing to himself before the Wild Ones saved me._

_I saw him playing with the twins and how his mood would change, how they were the antidote to his sorrows. I also saw the love for our daughters in his eyes. It was fuel for the fire that he felt for me. Although, there was a spark of sorrow from when he remembered how I wouldn't be able to help him raise them._

_________________

I woke up and extended my arms. Using my tie to Jinxx's powers, I put the room back to how it was before and used Ash's tie to get rid of the smell.

remembered what I came here for. I headed for the window overlooking the Camp. I saw Dawn running to a small cave hidden behind some boulders not too far from the Camp.

I then went to go talk to her.

The cave's interior, I noticed, was set up like a house.

_CC must have helped her._

There was a fire pit in the center with a few logs surrounding it. There was a pond with a bucket next to it. A mattress was in a corner with some candles next to it.

I looked around some more and noticed markings on the wall. I got closer and saw that they were the old drawings CC carved into the stone. The story of the Legion. I recognized this cave and remembered helping CC with this and a tear escaped my eye as I ran my hand over it.

"Leave me alone!"

I jumped hearing Dawn's voice.

"No, I want to talk," I said, wiping the tear away.

"We can talk later, now get _out_!"

I closed my eyes and felt a slight thud as stone covered the entrance. Fire then erupted from the pit and lit up the space.

"Dawn Elizabeth Biersack, I'm not leaving."

"'Elizabeth'?"

I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes 'Elizabeth', your father named you without me. I wanted to add to the part of your life that was taken from me."

She looked at me then turned away.

"I'm still not saying anything to you."

She sat at the mattress. A few minutes of silence passed and she kept her word. I started to sing, to see if she'd listen to me or even start talking.

_"I never meant to be the one_   
_Who kept you from the dark_   
_But now I know my wounds are sewn_   
_Because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on_   
_And become the holy one_   
_But remember I am human_   
_And I'm bound to sing this song_

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed_

_I'm here,_

_Saviour will be there_   
_When you are feeling alone, oh_   
_A saviour for all that you do_   
_So you live freely without their harm_

_So here I write my lullaby_   
_To all the lonely ones_   
_Remember as you learn to try_   
_To be the one you love_

_So I can take this pen_   
_And teach you how to live_   
_What is left unsaid_   
_The greatest gift I give_

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed_

_I'm here,_

_Saviour will be there_   
_When you are feeling alone, oh_   
_A saviour for all that you do_   
_So you live freely without their harm_

_When I hear your cries_   
_Praying for light_   
_I will be there_

_When I hear your cries_   
_Praying for life_   
_I will be there_

_I will fight!_   
_I will always be there!_   
_I will fight!_   
_Yeah!"_

She did what I had anticipated.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she said, coming to me and hugging me.

"It's okay, I just wanted to help. I wasn't able to care for you or your sister before, I wanted to try my skills of being a mom and see how I do."

Dawn chuckled.

"Well, you're doing one hell of a good job."

I gave her a look.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"How long are you planning to stay here?"

"A couple of days. Mom, please don't tell anyone about this cave, it's kind of like my quiet place."

"Don't worry Doll, your secret's safe with me. You know, CC knows where this place is and he showed it to me years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I helped him with the carvings."

I got up and showed her the carvings that depicted the story of the Legion and the beginning of my time here. Something needed to be added.

I placed my hands on the stone and put in my transformation into the Matriarch and my return as the Psyche. I also added in the twins, although I'd have CC and Eve do that part someday.

"Wow," I heard her say.

I smiled and said goodbye to Dawn.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you, okay?"

"Okay," said Dawn

"Love you," I kissed her forehead and walked out of the cave.

It was already nightfall. I looked back and saw Dawn sleeping, her wings out and covering her. I moved the stone back and I smiled.


	16. Remains of a Matriarch

**Amity/Psyche's POV**

**~~**  
I went with CC to check up on Dawn from the cave but once we reached the cave something caught our eyes.

"What is that?" I asked.

"They're probably Shadows, we need to hurry and bring Dawn back with us if we're gonna be able to help defend."

I nodded and we ran to the cave. I quickly moved the stone and we went in.

"Angel! The Wild Ones need you!"

She nodded and unwrapped her bandage wincing a bit.

As we left, I looked at Dawn.

"I forgot to ask yesterday but, your wings...did _I _do that to you?"

She nodded, "But Mom, it wasn't really you. _She_ did it."

Even with her saying that, I still felt guilty. I used my faint link to Healer and touched her back where her wing snapped.

"You're okay now, I hope."

"Thanks."

We got to the Camp and met up with the Wild Ones in front of the Chapel. The Shadows had just arrived and faced us.

_Everyone's in the bunkers, _Prophet told me.

I bit my lip, anxiously waiting for the Shadows to make the first move but the strangest thing happened.

They drove their staffs into the ground and _kneeled_.

"What are they doing?" Asked Deviant.

I cautiously walked up to them.

"What do you want?" I asked in a strong but shaky voice.

_No response._

I asked a different question, tears welling in my eyes from fear.

"Who do you think I am?"

** _"Matriarch"_ **

I stepped back and into Prophet's arms. The Shadows looked up and became _hostile, _hissing and charging at us.

Deviant acted quickly and used wind to knock them back.

"Psyche, get outta here, for your own safety," said Mourner.

"No, I'm sure they'll find me. It's safer with you guys anyways."

We fought the Shadows and were winning but I heard a scream behind me.

"Saviour!" Prophet and I yelled.

"I'll get her," he said but was hit by a Shadow.

I ran to Saviour.

Our daughter was held by a Shadow and was being choked with black smoke.

"No!" I yelled, throwing light daggers at it. They pierced the Shadow but didn't kill it.

_Did I get weaker since becoming the Matriarch? _I thought.

It turned the Shadow's attention towards me but it didn't release Saviour.

"Let. Her. Go!"

I stuck out my hand and made a fist and the Shadow screeched and turned to ash. Saviour fell to the ground and when I went to her, she looked scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes, they're black."

My blood ran cold for a second. But I helped her up.

"Don't worry about it," I lied, "Let's help your uncles and sister, yeah?"

"And Dad," she reminded me.

I smiled, "And Dad."

She nodded and we ran to the others. We assisted Mourner.

_Psyche, your eyes..._

_Yeah, I know. Not now though._

We'd gotten most of the Shadows to disappear, but it was getting harder for us to keep winning.

We couldn't lose now. We _couldn't!_

Next thing I knew, I awoke on the ground at the falls. Prophet was with me. I turned and saw that Mystic, Mourner and Healer were here too. I looked down and noticed my hands were an ashy black up to my wrists. I also saw black streaks on my chest.

"What happened?" I asked, "Where's the girls?

Prophet took a deep breath, looking away for a second, "Well, we were losing the fight, but you created a whirlwind of black smoke and ash that killed the rest of the Shadows. Right before though, you looked at us with pitch black eyes and an ash covered face and said 'get back' but it wasn't you who said it. It was your voice but it wasn't...And after, you fell to your knees with some kind of black liquid oozing from your mouth. You passed out so I carried you here."

"Also, the twins are with Ashley," mentioned Mourner.

I sat up and looked into the water, immediately scaring myself. My eyes were still black and my hair was disheveled, I saw the black ash streaks on my face as well as the dried but sticky black ooze that had poured over my chin and down my neck. I opened my mouth and...

_Fangs._

I washed my face but only the ooze washed away. I fixed my hair and looked up at the Wild Ones.

"It has something to do with the Matriarch, I know it. That's what her eyes looked like the few times I was close to her," said Prophet.

"But...I'm not her vessel anymore, so what's happening?"

"I don't know."

Just then, I got really dizzy. I heard Andy yell and saw as he held his head. I caught him as he fell.

He looked at the others and nodded, gritting his teeth in pain.

I blacked out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

_I opened my eyes and looked around._

_The Void?_

_"You've returned!"_

_I sat up at the voice. It wasn't Andy._

_"Prophet?" I called._

_I felt arms wrap around me and I heard a voice in my ear._

_"Psyche, I'm here. Veronyx? Is that you?"_

_A figure appeared. It was her._

_"The two of you sure are surprised to be back here after so long," she helped us up._

_"What's happening to me?" I asked, showing her my hands and eyes._

_"It's the effects of what's left of your connection to the Matriarch. You still retain a part of her. I'm sorry."_

_I nodded, "Is there any way you can fix this?"_

_"I'm afraid not my dear, but _you _can fix it as well as control it. Because _you're _the Psyche. Do you not remember the prophecy of the Matriarch?"_

_Andy and I shook our heads._

_"Oh, that's right, you weren't supposed to."_

_"What do you mean Veronyx?" Asked Andy._

_"I guess I slipped up there, didn't I? This won't be easy to hear, but I inadvertently _created _the Matriarch and the Reaper on accident years ago."_

_"What?" I stepped back, "So this was all you?!"_

_"It's a long story! I was curious to see if there was a way to contain the dark and the light in separate entities but the dark became two Darknesses. One was stronger and smarter than the other and began to create Shadows as underlings. I had to separate them by sending them to different realms. But the entity you call the Reaper escaped to your world and found a host. And so I had to create 8 Lights to fight the Shadows, which I gifted to the Wild Ones, as well as another being to contain and destroy them all."_

_"So what does that mean?!" Asked Prophet._

_"That _she _is not the Psyche because she is 'psychic', she's the Psyche because she is the center of the darkness and the light. She has the power to contain the souls of the Legion and F.E.A.R. Once you have both souls, you will begin to die. Your 'visions' as well as your powers are caused by your ties to both sides. Having become the Matriarch's host threw your own soul off balance which explains the changes in your appearance."_

_My eyes went wide, "So I'm nothing more than a weapon? Was I real before _any _of this?!"_

_She shook her head, "I created you as my punishment, that is why you and the Messenger, Eve Black, have no attachment to this life and why you grew at a faster rate than the humans. You were never supposed to walk among them. But nonetheless, I let you have somewhat of a life here, to bring to this world the last two Lights, those of your daughters. But as they come from a mother who never was, if something were to happen to their lights, their powers, they would die because it is what keeps them and you alive."_

_I felt tears in my eyes._

_So my life with the others, my _daughters_, is nothing... All because I was born to die, as a weapon._

_I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Prophet was crying._

_I looked to Veronyx, "Well lets just hope that something like that never comes to pass."_

_Suddenly, a voice echoed through the dark._

"Prophet! It's Deviant. He says something happened. Your daughters, they're being held hostage by the Reaper!"

_"Dammit!" Yelled Prophet._

_"No! VERONYX, SEND US BACK!" I cried._

_"I am so sorry," she said, a bright light filling the dark._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

"What happened in there? You're both crying," Asked Healer

"And your tears, they're black," noted Mourner, pointing at me.

I looked down at my reflection again and confirmed Mourner's observations. I wiped my eyes and splashed water on my face. I took a deep breath.

_You are the center of the darkness and the light._

_Psyche doesn't mean psychic, it means 'soul'..._

I opened my eyes, took a deep breath and focused on my energy and the love for my family. I felt something flow through me and opening my eyes I saw my appearance had gone back to normal.

I looked up at the three Wild Ones.

"Where are my daughters?"


	17. Twin Fates

**Andy's POV**  
**~~**  
"Where are my daughters?"

I saw a lot of emotions in the Psyche's eyes. Anger, despair, sorrow, and pain.

She's been on such an emotional ride ever since she came back, it hurts me to know that she hasn't rested at all.

"Deviant said they were at our dorm when the Reaper appeared in the room they were in and knocked him and Destroyer out. They don't know where he took them."

I put my hands on my head just to keep myself together.

Not my girls.....not them...

A voice was faintly heard, "Outskirts! Shadows!"

We ran, disregarding the risks. My daughters were in _danger_.

"Through here," said Mourner, leading us through the brush and to where a clump of Shadows stood.

"Healer, Mystic, Mourner, go check up on the others, Psyche and I will take the Reaper," I commanded.

They nodded and we split up, Amity and I continuing on our way. A while later, I heard coughing behind me and saw Amity bent over catching her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry. We've been in this fight for 24 years, Prophet, we're not as young as we used to be. And it's also been a while since I've been here. Go ahead, I'll catch up," she panted.

I went ahead and saw him, the Reaper.

"You want your daughters back I assume?"

"How do you know about them?!" I asked.

"We found out about the ceremony, and the little _pests_ that came with it, when we turned your dear wife against you. As she went mad becoming the Matriarch, she mentioned them, your daughters. Surrender the Legion and they'll be left unharmed."

Instinctively, I ran at him, but he was quick to move out of the way and struck the base of my spine with his staff.

I fell to the ground.

He placed the cold metal of the staff on my back.

"Get away from my husband!"

I felt a gust of wind and I heard a thud.

Amity helped me up.

"Mystic says, the girls are locked up in the Chapel tower," she told me.

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

"He's taken their powers."

Rage filled my eyes.

"Where are they?!"

"I'll show you, follow me."

We raced towards the Chapel, taking out as many Shadows as possible. Once we arrived, we forced the door open.

"Mom? Dad?"

We went in and embraced the twins.

"Dad! The Reaper, he took our powers," said Dawn in a panic.

"Yeah, we're gonna get them back, I promise, Sweetie. Don't worry."

"Dad, we're sorry for not listening to you," said Eve.

"Don't worry, we forgive you." I said.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We took the twins back to the dorm and to their room.

I got an idea then and there. Juliet could heal anyone. She could help take care of the twins while Amity and I looked for Jinxx and a way to help them get better. We only had limited time though.

She could at least keep my daughters' life force steady while the Wild Ones and I found a way to get them their powers back.

"Get Juliet," I said, turning to my wife, "_Now_."

"She's with the guys, we can get her tomorrow."

"There's no time!" I yelled at her. I realized I must have glared at her, but in a way that made her eyes flicker with hurt.

Amity shot me a look, "Andy! They'll be fine for _at least_ a few days. It's not like they'll pass in 10 minutes! Have a little faith for goodness sake!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?! They're our _kids, _Amity! I'm doing my best to help but it seems as though you don't even care about what happens to them!"

"Dad-" began Eve.

"Stay out of this Evangeline!" Amity snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!"

"_Your_ daughter?!" Amity scoffed, "I think you've forgotten; They're _our _children, Andy! I've tried to be the mother I couldn't be to them but I can't because they're sixteen damn it! Sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place."

I could've sworn I saw tears threatening to appear in her eyes.

"You wonder why you married _me_?! You don't know how _long _I've taken care of them, oh wait, you could have cared _less_! Years after thinking you were gone forever you come back thinking you can easily get into the swing of things but you're not really trying."

"As if it's _my _fault I missed this! You don't know the hell I've been through, trying not to forget you. I've been thinking about coming back one day for sixteen years! Unlike you, I never let go! I really am trying to put in effort to be the mother of our children that I couldn't be, so don't you tell me what I do and don't know!"

His jaw clenched.

"You know what? It's late, I'm going to bed," I stormed off to our room and collapsed on the bed.

_They need to get better or I'll never forgive myself..._

I overheard Amity talking to the twins. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You guys have never fought before, haven't you?" Asked Dawn.

"Honestly? No sweetheart, not that I remember."

"I hate it when people start yelling," said Eve.

"Me too. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Get to bed girls, tomorrow's gonna be a long day. If you'll need me, I'll be on the couch. Goodnight," said Amity.

"Goodnight Mom," the twins said in unison.

My heart became heavy and my eyes began to sting.

I was stubborn for being busy thinking about what to do to save my daughters before I lost them that I unintentionally took out my frustration on Amity.

I yelled at her and we argued, and it broke my heart knowing I did that.

I love her, I really do, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I made things right.

I got out of bed and went to the living room area and saw Amity asleep and curled up. I felt how cold it had gotten in here and noticed she was shivering slightly.

I picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her to our room. I passed the twins' room and saw them sleeping.

I put Amity under the covers and made sure she was comfortable.

I soon fell asleep...


	18. Lights of the Legion

**Andy/Prophet's POV**   
**~~**   
_I was in the Void._

_I sat up and saw Veronyx and Amity in the distance speaking in hushed tones._

_"The Reaper took their Lights?" Asked Veronyx._

_"Yes, can you do something about it? " asked Amity._

_"Why didn't you stop them?!" I yelled at Veronyx, "You let them take Angel and Saviour's powers. They're going to die and none of this would've happened if you had stayed with the Legion after the Others incident."_

_"Prophet! Let me answer—."_

_"Why would we have the conversation about stolen Lights and immediately hear that my children are dying?! Are _you_ the true villain? Because I'd like to know."_

_Amity turned away, not even looking me in the eyes. Veronyx stood tall, her voice becoming stern._

_"Don't you _dare _think of me like that! I am not your enemy, although it _is _coincidental that that had happened. Thankfully, I _do _have a solution but the recipient for it is the Mystic. I am deeply sorry for what's happened. I'll make this right, I'm on _your _side!"_

_A light shone through the Void and I awoke._

~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of bed, turning to see tears running down Amity's face.

_She's probably still mad at me..., _I thought.

I headed to the falls, going to the cliff overlooking the Camp.

I needed space to breathe.

_____________________  
**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
**~~**  
A knock at the door woke me up. I got out of bed and opened it.

"Good morning Amity. May I come in?"

I nodded and let Jinxx in.

"Veronyx contacted me and told me a way to get your daughters' Lights back. And before you ask...yes, she _did _explain everything to me and I'm very sorry. But back to the matter at hand, you must do as I say or this might not work."

He explained to me that my connection as the Matriarch is still active—which explains my power to control ash—which will also prove useful. He asked if I remembered the blood crystals, I said yes.

"Lie down on the floor, close your eyes and listen _closely. _Use your ash and your power as the Psyche to find their Lights."

I did so and after concentrating enough, I felt them in the Sanctuary. After a minute, I found them.

"They're in the Reaper's staff," I told Jinxx, "He embedded them in it."

"Try to mix your powers of light and dark to see if you can retrieve them."

I felt my body change and suddenly I became the Matriarch again, only _this _time, _I _was in control. I materialized in the room and went up to the Reaper. He looked at me and smiled. I mirrored him and used my serpent tail, wrapping it around the staff.

"Isn't it beautiful? Though I believe, you might not agree, _Psyche_."

_He knows..._

I quickly pulled it out of his hands and released a bright light to blind them. I slithered off to the Serpent Chamber and broke off the crystals, still in my full Martiarch form. Holding them in my hand, I reverted and my surroundings returned that of my dorm.

I opened my eyes.

"Incredible! Your appearance changes according to which connection you use. You had your full Serpent Matriarch appearance when you began, now you look like you had when you discovered your ash powers."

"I was in the Sanctuary," I told him, "But, the Reaper knows I'm not the Matriarch anymore."

I looked down at my ash-covered closed hand. I opened it and saw two blood red crystals, one giving off a lilac glow and the other an icy blue.

"You got 'em!" He exclaimed, "Now, close you eyes again extract their Lights from them using your connection to the Soul of the Legion."

The ash fell away and I felt my fangs disappear. I also felt the purity of my daughters' Lights.

"Now," said Jinxx, "I'll go get Dawn and Eve."

I nodded. I heard him get up and knock on the door. Three pairs of footsteps came towards me slowly. And two hands rested on both of mine.

"Release them and open your eyes."

I saw two small lights rise and fly to their respective host, lilac to Evangeline and icy blue to Dawn.

They looked alive again.

"Thank you Uncle Jinxx, thank you Mom," they both said.

"Anything for you," I replied, smiling.


	19. Whispers of Victory

**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
_~~_  
Jinxx pulled me aside once I stood up.

"There's something else," he said.

"What is it?"

"After telling me about your daughters' dilemma, Veronyx instructed me on a way to prevent it from happening again."

"And? What is it?"

He walked away from me and towards the door.

"I'll tell you all once I have the...'ingredients'."

He left without another word.

I turned to face my daughters, taking in their sight. They smiled back at me.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I took the girls to the Falls, and later to the supply bunker where we got some fruit. We got home when I noticed a small flame by my bed.

I went to the twins' room and opened the door.

"C'mon, we're going somewhere."

The two exchanged glances and I could've sworn that they were having a small conversation.

"Where're we going?"

I smiled, "You'll find out."

______________  
**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
I was by the Chapel when I heard a voice in my head.

_Prophet, the Congregation fire is burning._

It was the Psyche.

_I'll meet up with you at the Dorm to help take the girls. I'll be there soon, _I replied.

_There's no need, they've been taken care of and are both all right now._

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

I passed by the Medical Tent to see if Juliet had seen the others, she told me no. I thanked her and went to the Congregation.

I went to my podium and realized the layout of the Congregation had changed. A raised stone stood in the center where Amity and the twins once stood when they were presented to the Wild Ones for the first time. Fire lined the walls giving light to the dark room.

"Welcome Wild Ones, I have news for you all."

The Mystic stood in front of the flames with two hooded figures that each stood on a side.

The figures pulled down their hoods, revealing Angel and Saviour.

"You guys are back!" Exclaimed Deviant.

Destroyer was the first to go up to them and hug them.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"With me," The Psyche spoke up from behind Mystic.

"Long story short, my soul is connected to both the Legion of the Black and F.E.A.R. Which, depending on which Soul and how much power I use, it changes me from this," She motioned to her appearance, "To this."

Her eyes turned black and we watched as she transformed into the Matriarch, the Legion's symbol on her staff and headdress now.

She reverted and her appearance was the same as when she first used her ash.

"Wow," we were all speechless.

"But the _real _reason I called the Wild Ones together is that I have a way to protect our Lights so that this doesn't happen again," Mystic said, turning to Saviour and Angel.

"And what might that be?" Asked Destroyer.

"A power transference," said Mystic.

"Too risky," said Mourner.

"No, let's hear him out. How does it work?" I asked.

"Well, let me demonstrate. Veronyx explained to me that the same crystals the Matriarch used to infuse our blood into are very special, they can contain power, our powers to be specific."

He took two crystals and put them in the twins' palms. He put his hands on theirs.

"Focus your energy into your closed palm. Softly, not too forceful,"he instructed them.

Their palms began to glow; Angel's being icy blue and Saviour's turning lilac.

"Stop, and open your palms."

They did as they were told. The crystals exhaled so much energy that we could feel its power. He took them in his hand.

"This is the result, crystals that could be our lifeline if something were to happen to our powers," he hovered his other palm over the hand that held the crystals and made copies of them.

"One to stick with you and one to keep in the Congregation Arena. Its dangerous to perform a transference between each other but although Eve has a gift for it, it may affect you."

"It's like a last resort then?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you choose to use it, you mustn't let the power overcome you. You could become something _worse _than F.E.A.R."

"I guess we should _at least_ do the crystal thing so we have some source of power in the Camp," said Ashley.

"Let's do it."

Mystic nodded and opened a box containing seven crystals.

We made the Transference to the crystals and Mystic duplicated them. We embedded the originals into our respective pillars.

The copies, we made into bracelets and tied them to our wrists.

"Now let us close, we are dirty and unclean. A congregation of the unseen. Together we will set this world on fire."

"This is the new religion!" We all exclaimed.

"AMEN!" Cried Mystic, "Wild Ones, you are dismissed."


	20. Fueled by Loss

**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
~~  
In my sleep, I could hear a light thud and footsteps trying to make their way to me and Andy's room.

I popped my eyes open slightly.

"Mom--mom, wake up they're here."

It was Evangeline. She's definitely gotten stronger since yesterday. She could stand up now without wanting to fall over.

"Hmm? What is it Love?"

"Shadows, they're attacking the Camp," she said.

I got up and started to wake up Andy.

"Andy. Wake up, we need to go."

He didn't wake up.

I got out of bed, pulled on my jacket and boots, went to Andy's side of the bed and shook. I used a newfound link to Dawn and used my ice cold hand and placed it on his back.

"Shit. Amity, what was _that_ for?"

"Shadows. Now get up and help me find the guys and Juliet."

He quickly pulled on his leather vest, scarf and boots and began to head out the door.

Dawn came in.

"We're coming with you," said Dawn, who was also looking better.

"No, you're gonna stay here while we take care of the Shadows," I told them.

"We want to help!" Said Eve.

"You're staying in the bunker and that's final, now _go!_" Said Andy.

After we knew the twins were out of harm's way, we headed out.

We headed towards the guys' dorm. It was surrounded by Shadows. We saw one drag out a struggling Jinxx and restrain him as another waved its staff over his head, making Jinxx deathly still. They then threw him into a pile.

I looked more closely at the pile and saw it comprised of Ashley, CC and Juliet.

"Prophet, look!"

He saw them, "Damn it. We need to get their crystals, Jinxx's at _least._"

"I got you," I took his hands in mine and closed my eyes. I made us invisible.

_Follow me,_ I told him telepathically.

We got to the pile in time to see Jake go through what Jinxx and the others went through.

Without hesitation, I grabbed Juliet's wrist and detached the crystal. Andy did the same to Jinxx and CC while I took Jake and Ash.

We managed to get away before the Shadows noticed.

We took the crystals and hid them in the throne room. After we finished, I turned us back to normal. We then ran back to try to catch the Shadows but they were gone.

"Fuck," Andy cursed under his breath, "They're gone. And we can't go after them since the twins are still a bit weak."

"I might have an idea," I said, "However, I think my connection to their Lights faded a bit."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We retrieved the twins and took them to the Congregation Arena. I grabbed Juliet's crystal and used my tie to help strengthen the twins.

"Feeling better?" I asked, standing up to go put away Juliet's crystal.

"Yeah."

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"Thanks for not giving up on us, Mom. You too, Dad," said Eve.

I smiled, "No problem Dear."

Three pairs of arms.

"We'd do _anything_ to keep you safe and sound."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my skull.

"Prophet!" I felt dizzy.

Andy collapsed, "Psyche!"

"Mom! What's happening?!" Asked Dawn.

"Don't worry Angel, it's okay," I reassured through gritted teeth.

I fell backwards and into Andy's arms and we passed out.  
________________

"Haven't been here in a while," _said Andy as he helped me up._

"You're right."

_A vision of the Wild Ones' fates appeared to us._

_We watched as the Reaper drew a symbol around the Wild Ones with Shadow ash._

"Rise my Legion, for F.E.A.R. will return to glory and the story of Rebels who set out to conquer will finish...in _blood_."

_A black mass covered the Wild Ones' bodies and they became Shadows._

"No!" _Andy yelled_, "They need to be _stopped!_

_I tried to calm him down_, "Like its different than when they turned me against you?! I couldn't stop myself, I could just prevent anything bad from happening to you!"

_I then kissed him. When we broke apart I told him something._

"We'll find a way to break the curse and get them back, I promise."

_Then a bright light blinded us_.  
________________

"What happened?" Asked Eve.

"I had a vision, and your father always comes along."

"So that's happened before?" Asked Dawn.

"More times than you'd imagine," said Andy.

"Come on you two, we need to talk to you about something."


	21. Power Shifts and Sacrifices

**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
**~~**  
We left the Congregation but stayed outside the entrance.

"Look, you might want to be sitting down for this," I said, sitting under the shade that the small cabin gave.

They followed, Andy coming to sit by me. It was hard to put the words together without sugarcoating it.

"As you know, there was a Shadow attack this morning. They...came for your uncles and aunt and uhh..."

"The Reaper turned them against us, in an attempt to give rise to some sort of Shadow Legion. It might be hard to do this without them but we still have you two and your mom."

Dawn looked a little uneasy, "So it's like what happened to Mom?"

I nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"But their crystals are safe, we put them in a very safe place," Andy mentioned.

"What about the blood crystals?"

I looked up, "What?"

"I forgot about them, the Reaper still has everyone else's blood infused into a crystal. You, back when you were still the Matriarch, made them when you attacked the Camp months ago. But I'd forgotten about them."

I closed my eyes, and focused on the Soul of F.E.A.R. I tried to see what the soul saw to find out what happened to them.

I saw the events after the Shadow Legion was created. The Reaper _consumed _the crystals and his eyes turned black and I was suddenly forced out of the view.

"What happened?"

"He's coming, he used the crystals to give himself power. He forced me from the Soul of F.E.A.R, I don't even know if I can absorb it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eve, "Souls and passing out a lot, what does it all mean?"

My heart hurt and I felt a knot in my throat as I told them of how I came to be, but I didn't tell them about the consequences when I do succeed in containing both souls. They hugged me soon after.

_Prophet, _I called with my mind, _I might have an idea but you'll hate me for it._

We went back into the Congregation, and I grabbed all of the crystals and placed them on the round table.

"A power transference."

_Whoa. Deja vu, _I thought.

"No Psyche, we _can't_. We don't know what it could do," Prophet protested.

"Lights are part of the Legion's Soul. Me having been the Matriarch gave me a small piece of F.E.A.R's Soul. Saviour's talent is nearly identical to mine, it just might work. It'll stabilize the process—."

"Psyche," his eyes met mine, but his mind finished his sentence, _Can I talk to you for a moment?_

We went off to the side.

"We can't do this. We risk _everything_."

"The Reaper's risked everything and succeeded so far, we _need _to try."

"Then I'll do it. Our daughters need you."

"Prophet you _can't, _you're the one needed here. I absorb that Soul, I'll die. The girls might be able to stay but I won't. I was created for this purpose, let _me _be the sacrifice," I said, tears running down my face.

"Fine," He said, reluctantly.

"But we'll wait until _they _attack _us_, to do it okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you. But we still need to fully put a plan together."

"Should we go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah."


	22. We're Not Meant To Say Goodbye

**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
**~~**  
We had gone back to the dorm, and night had fallen.

The girls went to bed and Andy and I sat outside putting together a plan.

"So, how it's going to go: Dawn will transfer her power to you and then pass them down to Evangeline, then her to me. Just to be on the safe side, okay?" I explained, "Eve's power lets her contain power but she isn't as used to it as I am."

"The Shadow Legion was created with some kind of curse, kinda like a damnation of their souls. It's not natural, Shadows are created from darkness not sins," he said.

"So, break the Curse, save the Wild Ones' souls, defeat the Reaper. It seems so simple," I slipped my hand into his and leaned into him, "I missed having these moments with you."

"Me too."

He stood up and took my hand.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just smiled. We walked away from the Camp and suddenly my mind went to an early memory of mine, a memory of the cliff overlooking the Camp and an inkling of love. I looked down at the small faint scars on my knee and arm from my fall all those years ago and smiled fondly.

"Would you want to try our hand with having a real family? Without the craziness of F.E.A.R, you, me, Dawn, Evangeline...," I bit my lip and softened my voice, "And another kid?"

"What was that last part?" Asked Andy, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Another kid. Just...think about it, will you?"

"I will."

I laughed softly, broken sobs mixing in until tears ran down my face.

"Hopefully this time, I'll see them grow up..."

I felt a hug and then I was lightly pulled onto the ground, Andy going to sit down with me.

"It's okay," he said, keeping me in his embrace, "It's okay."

We sat and watched the stars for a while, we then went to the Falls and the next thing I knew, a passionate kiss became a passionate night.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We awoke in one of the 'stalls', the water still running, and the sun barely shining. I turned to look at Andy and our eyes met. He smiled.

"I thought about it, didn't I?"

I laughed and sat up when I was suddenly reminded of something, "Oh no."

"'Oh no' what?"

I put my head in my hands, "We're low on food and supplies."

"Oh no," he mirrored, "Guess we'll have to go now then."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

It was late in the morning when we got back to the Camp, tugging a sled full of fruits. After we stocked up a supply bunker, we grabbed some food and went to the dorm. Arriving, the twins came to greet us.

"Dad, Mom, where've you been?" Asked Dawn.

"We ran low on supplies and went searching, we got some but I hope we get your uncles back soon so they can help out cause this was my first time going," I laughed, smiling at my girls.

We went inside and enjoyed the morning. However, a while later, a frantic knocking at the door left an uneasy feeling in my gut. I answered, a boy wearing warpaint stood at the door.

"The Reaper, he's coming."

______________________________  
**[A/N] Some more fluff/filler cause I didn't have any ideas at the moment. =_=**

**-PW13**


	23. Soul of F.E.A.R

**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
I'll admit, I was caught off guard by the Legionnaire's warning. I hoped we'd have more time, but it was selfish of me. Amity could die instantly after absorbing the Soul of F.E.A.R, I need to be prepared.

"I'll need your help," I said, "Get as many of the Legionnaires into the bunkers as you can, and be safe."

He nodded and ran back towards the Chapel.

I looked to Amity and she nodded. I watched her go to the twins' room, and I left to meet them on the outskirts of Camp.

The sky was clouded over, no rain in sight. On the horizon, a black horde was making its way to the Camp. I watched them draw closer, a weight resting on my heart and dread looming in my gut.

We _need _to win this fight.

Not only for the Legion of the Black, but for all those who fought and lost theirs.

As I waited for them to arrive, I saw shadows joining my own. I looked behind me and saw Amity walking towards me, Dawn and Eve's hands in hers.

"Prophet, we're ready."

I met her eyes, and her voice sounded through my mind.

** _I'm_ ** _ ready..._

And together, we waited.

_______________________  
**Amity's POV**  
**~~**  
I kissed Andy on the cheek once I could see the Shadow Legion clearly. I dug around in my vest pocket and brought out the crystal copies.

Turning away from my husband and daughters, I consumed the power in the crystals. Fragments of the Soul of the Legion melded into my own soul. A dull pain settled in my chest and my heart ached a little.

I became more in-tune with my surroundings, something I wish I had never noticed. With my newer, stronger powers as the Mourner, I felt another soul within my body. It was a newer one that stemmed from my own, faint but ever present.

With a sudden realization, a weight burdened my shoulders and, hoping she could hear me, I pleaded desperately to Veronyx. To spare my unborn child from my fate.

_Tear my soul apart from the inside out slowly and painfully, but I _ ** _beg _ ** _you...please don't take my baby with me. Don't let him lose this one..._

The endless army of Shadows came to a stop a few yards away.

"**Welcome to the end of the Legion, Prophet!**" The Reaper began, his now-distorted voice ringing throughout the Wasteland, "**Do you think you can survive my Shadow Legion?**"

Andy didn't respond.

"**After the previous attempts failed, I thought of creating them with the souls of the ****_dearly_**** departed and of those whose souls we reaped from the Sanctuary and the Legion of the Black! And now, they are stronger than ever!**"

Names flashed through my mind as he spoke: _Jake, CC, Ashley, Jinxx, Juliet..._

_Eve Black_.

All lost thanks to F.E.A.R; all those people from the Sanctuary, numbering over thousands. My heart pounded loudly in my chest,

With the Wild Ones' power surging through me, I sent a cloud of dust towards the Reaper and his army. The Reaper stuck out his hand and the cloud dissipated.

"**Did you think your dust screen would intimidate us? I think you underestimate my power!**"

He extended his hand towards me causing an invisible force to grab and forcibly drag me into the Reaper's grip.

_The Prophet's telekinetic powers..._

I fought against his grip on my neck, using my daggers of light to drive them into the Reaper's sides. He let out a yell and released me. I used the Deviant's speed to resume my place by my husband's side.

"**Today, you ****_pay_**** with your ****_lives!_**_" _Yelled the Reaper.

The Shadows began coming towards us.

_It's time, _I told my family.

I gave Andy, Eve and Dawn one last look and saw as Andy drained every last ounce of his power into Dawn. Dawn drained their combined energy into Eve, and Eve gave it all to me.

_I love you, _I told them telepathically as I summoned smoke to surround and teleport them to the Throne Room.

I felt my body change as I felt the power surging within me. The whites of my eyes turned black, my irises burning white. An aura formed around my body as white wings tainted black at the ends sprouted from my back. My hands were blackened to my elbows with ash and elegant silver horns grew within my hair. Fire engulfed my hands and I raised them.

At that moment, a _huge_ wall of fire appeared between the Shadow Legion and I. I enchanted the fire in an attempt to break the Reaper's Curse.

The Shadows walked through the fire, but the enchantment made their appearance flicker between a pawn of F.E.A.R and a soul that took the shape of its owner.

"**What do you think you're doing?! I command the dead! You can't break the curse!**"

The Shadows became dark forms that the Reaper commanded to restrain me.

The wings given to me as the Angel helped me avoid the forms by putting distance between the Shadow Legion and I.

Soul of the Legion warned me and used its sight to avoid a dark orb the Reaper threw at me.

"You missed," I smirked, noting that even my voice was transformed, gaining layers of soft whispers as well as an undertone that chilled to the bone that I remember from my time as the Matriarch.

Using the Mystic's link, I conjured knives of fire and had them pierce through the Shadows. Most disappeared, leaving vulnerable souls behind. With the Mourner's power, I helped to guide them away from the Reaper's Curse.

As the Destroyer, I encased the Reaper in layers of stone. I dove into the army of Shadows and emotionally prepared myself for what was to come. As I fought on their level. I felt a staff bury itself into my right wing.

Wincing in pain, I shielded myself with ice. Shadows drove their staffs into the ice block, chipping it away violently. While in the safety of it, as the Healer, I tended to the wound, restoring it.

The stone broke open and the Reaper cleared the space just as I melted the block with fire.

"**Today is the day the Legion ****_dies_****, there's nothing you can do to stop it.**"

"That's where you're wrong, Reaper."

As the Deviant, I knocked down the Reaper and restrain him with Angel's ice.

He flashed a grin and blue fire surrounded me.

"**You forget I possess the Wild Ones' powers as well, and I should thank you, Serpent Matriarch.**"

He attacked with smoke, which he forced into each breath of air I took. I fell to my knees, choking. The Shadows took their chance and restrained me.

_You know what you have to do, _I thought to myself.

As the Prophet, I released a burst of energy sending the Shadows flying.

"I'm not the Serpent anymore," I hissed, my soul darkening temporarily, "I'm the Matriarch of the Legion. It's time for the reign of F.E.A.R to end!"

My dark eyes began to glow white as I let the power inside me bottle up, a bomb that I would detonate. My ash covered hands began to burn with white light.

I touched the Reaper and his shadow separated from him. I restrained the Shadowed form of the Reaper in ice. Using the magic I learned from the Mystic, I began to draw the Wild Ones' powers out from deep within the Shadow; and I consumed that power as well.

A remnant of the Matriarch wanted me to keep taking the power for myself, and I was reminded of the Mystic's warning.

_Don't let her win, don't let her win..._

Powerless, the Shadow fell to its knees.

I could feel my soul tearing apart with all that power, and so I went to the Shadow and gripping its neck, I looked it in the eyes, tears falling from the pain.

"_This,_ is the end," I smiled.

The fuse had reached its end and the Lights of the Legion clashed with the Soul of F.E.A.R.  
  


And then there was nothing...


	24. As The Dust Settles

**Andy/Prophet's POV**  
**~~**  
I watched her fight the Reaper from the stained glass window of the Throne Room.

Once we gave her our Lights, she had sent us here, a place she knew was safe. Arriving, Evangeline had collapsed and Dawn and I felt very weak.

My heart grew heavy knowing she'd disappear again once she contained both Souls.

I was by Eve's side, asking her if she needed anything. Dawn began to feel faint. I couldn't stand any longer and had to sit on the floor.

I looked towards the fight and saw three figures. Amity, the Reaper and a Shadow that looked human.

Then, a bright light surged through the Wasteland.

I shielded my eyes and waited for the light to die down.

When it did, I looked through the window and saw that the Reaper's Curse was finally broken. I tried to stand up but I couldn't.

_No... No, I need to see her!_

** _I'll take you there._ **

A white mist surrounded the twins and I and we appeared right back where we were.

Bodies of unconscious Legionnaires littered the ground where the Shadows once stood. There were also specks of light.

I spotted Amity on the ground, the sudden burst of power having weakened her. There were burn marks beside her in the shape of wings and horns.

I ran to her.

"Amity, Amity, wake up."

I saw her eyes open and squint at the light.

"Andy? What happened?"

"The end of F.E.A.R's oppression, that's what," I smiled.

_______________________  
**Amity/Psyche's POV**  
**~~**  
He helped me stand and went to help Dawn and Eve.

I was going to follow him when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Reaper move.

I readied myself and and approached him.

"Where am I? What's happened? Who are you?"

I saw his eyes, he wasn't trying to fool me.

"I'm known as the Psyche and you're in the Wasteland. Let's just say you're free now. What's your name?"

The Reaper sat up.

"William, William Control."

"Well, William, I'd think it'd be best if you were to sit down a while. I'll be right back."

I went back to Andy.

"What is it?" He asked.

I nodded in William's direction.

"The Reaper doesn't remember anything, it's like he was never the leader of F.E.A.R."

"Maybe it's like when you were turned into a host for the Matriarch. Maybe...the Reaper was just a consciousness that needed a host to use for its own purposes."

"You have a point. I still can't believe it though, we finally defeated F.E.A.R."

"Yeah...come here."

We hugged each other tightly. As I looked at his blue eyes, the space between us closed and we kissed. It felt like it was just us in our own little world.

But it wasn't.

"PDA! Oh my God! Put it away til later, there are _children _here!"

I'll always recognize CC's humor. Andy and I pulled apart and faced the guys. I joked along and flipped the finger at him.

"It's my moment, Christian!" I told him.

"Now Doll, be nice," said Ash.

"So...how are you guys after the Shadow experience?" Asked Andy.

"Fuck that! I'd rather be dead than do that again!" Said Ash.

"So...all our powers are gone?" Asked Jinxx.

"Yeah, destroyed after that battle," I said, but then I remembered something.

"Or maybe not."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We went back to the Camp and headed towards the Congregation Arena.

I carefully removed the guys' crystals from their podiums then retrieved the twins' and my crystals from a box hidden buried underground in Dawn's hiding place.

I gave everyone their crystal.

"There's still some _very_ strong energy in these. What are we gonna do?" Asked Jinxx.

"I was thinking we use them to destroy the Sanctuary and rebuild," said Andy.

"I agree. Let's do that, nothing more, nothing less," said Jake.

"We could transfer back into them whatever energy is left for emergencies," said CC.

"All in favor?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Well then...boys, we have some work to do."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I roamed the Sanctuary, leading the inhabitants out into the light.

They were relieved to be out of that dreaded place.

I walked past my old Campus and Eve Black's old home. I smiled, knowing if she hadn't gotten me out of this prison, I wouldn't have met the guys, my husband, or even had the twins.

Through my now-faint tie with Mourner's powers, I could _feel _Eve with me.

I felt something in me had changed when I awoke.

I was dying.

But normally, as any other person did. Eve Black and I were created, made to grow quickly but made to stay young. I could die as a normal human.

_Thank you Veronyx._

I ran to Andy.

"Hey, what's up?"

I smiled fondly, and placed his hand on my stomach.

He laughed and embraced me.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

The last remnants of the powers of the Wild Ones was used to rebuild the world once lost.

The Wild Ones became rulers, true to the light, never giving up and never giving in. Letting no one treat them as gods or worship them. We had reached our Legacy.

They started bringing back the freedom and individuality that went missing by forming a rock band called Black Veil Brides with CC on drums, Jake as lead guitarist, Jinxx as rhythm guitarist, Ashley on bass, and Andy doing vocals.

They traveled to bring all those affected by F.E.A.R's reign hope that they will heal.

They produced an album that explained the story of our journey from outcasts in a dystopia to pillars of hope.

We are the Wretched and Divine  
and this is 'The Story Of The Wild Ones'.  
  


** _Fin_ **


	25. Epilogue: Warriors of Youth

**[One Year Later]**  
**Amity's POV**  
~~  
"It's been a while," Andy smiled when the door opened.

"Too long, my friend. The rest of you too," the dark-haired man said, looking at Jake, Ashley, CC and Jinxx.

We had traveled to a place, in another part of what used to be known as California, called Guano City. I asked why we had come here, Andy had said 'To see an old friend'.

"What brings you here Andy?" The man asked as he let us into his home.

"What? Can't I come and visit you, Poison? And I've told you before, it's Andy, Gerard."

"Alright then. So, who are these lovely gals you've brought with you all," asked Gerard, gesturing to my family.

"This is Amity, my wife."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"These beautiful girls are our twin daughters. Dawn is the eldest, Evangeline is the youngest," He said as Dawn waved and Eve gave a shy smile. He then took the small bundle from my arms.

"And this, is their little brother."

Just then, another man walked into the room.

"Andy?" He asked.

"Mikey, it's good to see ya!"

_____________________  
**Andy's POV**  
**~~**  
"Guys! It's been so long!" Ray came in, followed by Danny.

Gerard made a quick call and soon enough Riley, Andrea, Patrick, Brendon, Jasmine and Frank arrived.

We all reunited in the small room and we noted numerous new faces. The Wild Ones were introduced to the next generation of Killjoys. The two eldest, we learned, belonged to Mikey through adoption. They got along with the twins.

We told each other stories of what had happened after we returned to our part of the desert. However, they got lost when Amity explained her whole situation being the Matriarch and the complexity of her very existence.

We shared the news that F.E.A.R was finally defeated and they shared their accomplishments as the leaders of Guano City.

Later that day, Jasmine, who we learned stepped up to govern the city, called the citizens together, an informal festival taking place.

"Citizens of Guano City, we've waited very long for the day to come when we could truly be free," She announced, "At long last, the world is free from _both _Better Living Industries and F.E.A.R. Tonight we celebrate our victories, by breaking down the wall that has faithfully protected the new city for years."

And with that, she called up CC, Amity and Evangeline to the stage. As they ascended, I handed Amity their crystals.

"You knew we'd need these, didn't you."

I nodded and watched as they took back their power.

We all stood in awe as the wall built around Battery, which later protected Guano, crumbled as Amity transformed it into sand.

Cheering erupted and some cried as we celebrated, pleased that we had finally won.

There were no more wars, our threats defeated, the Killjoys and Wild Ones, the Warriors of Youth, were finally at peace.


End file.
